


Summertime

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are done with high school and are enjoying their last summer with Sam and Castiel's brother, Gabriel, who is visiting from college. Sam just didn't think Gabriel would be so...Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to inspire these summer days!
> 
> Also, I'm debating on whether or not I should make this a multi chaptered story. Suggestions?

How long had it been? Maybe four, no five— no, no, six months since his brother started dating Castiel. It was funny really because macho manly of all men Dean Winchester was head over heels for that shy awkward nerdy guy who didn't know the first thing about dating. It was comical really because Dean was a lost cause when it came to Castiel. It was summer and Sam would be a junior once fall rolled around but he didn't want to think about that just yet because that meant that Dean would be heading to college. So he focused on the here and now. 

The second week of summer rolled around fast and so did Castiel's older brother who was visiting from college. The guy seemed pretty okay and he had been told that the guy had just finished his first year. So what other way was there to kick off summer than to go swimming in the lake at midnight? Sam wouldn't say that it was weird, but it was weird that this college guy was tagging along with his baby brother and his boyfriend. Oh, let’s not forget the 16-year-old boy who decided to take part in this late night swim. Still, everything seemed normal enough— well except one thing:

 _Gabriel_. 

It wasn't like this was the first time that Sam, Dean, and Castiel had decided to swim late at the lake but, it didn't ever involve Gabriel stripping down to nothing and shamelessly announcing his nudity. To make matters worse, the naked college student took great pleasure in taunting Sam. _Just great_. To say that Sam had grown uncomfortable was like saying fish needed water to survive— pointless and obvious. Sam was not opposed to people getting naked because hey, he could appreciate an attractive person as much as the next guy but Gabriel was a different story. It was like a 6-year-old candy addict trapped inside of a 19-year-old's body. 

Sam was still a hormonal teenage and a naked attractive body was a naked attractive body. So yeah, he found it difficult to look anywhere else but pale and very in your face skin. To give Sam a little more credit, he had been handling it well until the guy started circling him in the water, rambling on about something but the only thing that he caught was _get naked_ and it was wraps on trying to salvage his composure. _Gabriel looks great. He has an amazing body. He has an amazing personality, he has amazing eyes...he is so touchable_. That was on repeat in Sam’s head. Sam felt trapped and awkward because he was sure that Gabriel was wondering why he kept staring then suddenly looking away when their eyes locked. He came to the conclusion that Gabriel was solely created to sexually frustrate and mentally destroy him. That just had to be it. 

"See something you like?" Gabriel asked, mockingly poking Sam's cheek. Sam hadn't noticed but Gabriel had long ago stopped in front of him- closely in front of him. 

Sam tore his gaze from Gabriel's chest and brought them up to his eyes but that was a mistake because he couldn't handle that gaze. So he looked over to the dock where Castiel and Dean were sitting and practically sexing each other up with their eyes. "Uh, what?" He answered awkwardly. 

"Don't sweat it, kid. If I were you I would stare too. I am pretty fucking hot. My body does tend to stop people in their tracks." He joked as he pushed back and started doing back strokes. 

Sam's eyes went straight to his stomach then slowly inched lower but his great view was interrupted when Gabriel suddenly dived under the water and swam right between his legs. His face went red and he actually squeaked when he felt hands on his thighs. 

When Gabriel resurfaced he grinned at Sam. "Someone works out. What are you, a runner?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

Gabriel smirked at the reaction he received. 

"You shouldn't be feeling up 16-year-old boys!"

"Which is totally legal by the way." 

Sam frowned and flicked him off, rolling his eyes as he created some distance between them. Being too close meant that he wouldn't be able to think straight. And not being able to think straight meant that he would stare…at everything. "Dean would kill you."

Gabriel swam closer, his hands tugging at the waistband of the trunks that Sam was swimming in. "I won't tell him if you don't."

"Dude!"

Gabriel released him and flicked the boy's nose. "Relax; I'm only kidding with you." His smirk returned. "Maybe, unless you know, played your cards right."

"Du—" he tried to shout but went underwater for a second but Gabriel had closed the rest of the space between them, wrapping his arm around the kid and pulling him back up. 

"Seriously kiddo, you were supposed to just laugh, not attempt to die."

Sam was pretty set on dying because he was turned on, pressed against a naked Gabriel, and trying desperately not to think about how fucking good it felt to be up against him like this. "At least I died in your presence right?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, smiling brightly. "Kid, I knew there was a great reason that I liked you." 

While unsuccessfully trying to ignore how that made him feel he managed to change the subject. "So uh, yeah, do you always swim naked in the middle of the night in vacant lakes?"

"Sometimes," he started with a grin. "But mainly when there are insanely cute 16-year-old boys around for me to sexually frustrate. You know, getting hormonal boys to blush is one of my few hobbies that I enjoy."

"Okay, wow. You're such a perv." 

Gabriel's expression changed and his tongue flicked out of his mouth and trailed over his lips as Sam watched that tongue _closely_ like it was the only thing left in the world to see. "Then you should see my other hobbies, my dear sweet Sammy." With that, he released Sam and made his way back over to the docks to make sure Dean wasn't molesting his little brother. _The irony_. 

Sam was left there, stiffly floating as the epitome of sex swam away from him. This was just the second week of summer and he was already concerned with how he was going to survive it if Gabriel was going to be around and saying things like that. 

One step at a time, right?


End file.
